


an alternative for meditation in may

by thanatopis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Hanzo is Hanae, Other, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanae and Genji strike a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an alternative for meditation in may

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a incredibly indulgent fic for me and my friends who enjoy this kind of thing, with that in mind I don't give two fucks whether or not you like it. I don't make this content for you--I _share_ it with you.

When she wakes, Hanae decides that it’s been one too many days since she last meditated her stresses and anxieties away. She politely avoids breaking her fast, reassuring the staff that the decision is nothing personal, it’s just that she finds the meditation more effective if she has not eaten anything prior.

Hanae takes her time leisurely changing into attire fitting for early spring, stepping into plain white panties as she slinks into a thin white slip of an under robe. She makes time to listen the things around her; the sparrows chirping their loudest in the early morning, the harmonized chaos of the staff beginning their day, and Genji’s contagious laughter that echoes down the hall, far off and pleasant.

It is a surprise to Hanae that her little brother would be up so early when she knows specifically what he manages to get up to during his evenings. It is _not_ a surprise however when Genji comes barging straight into her room without so much as a courtesy knock against the wooden paneling.

They’ve been over this several times; Genji is not allowed to come into her room as he so pleases, but Genji is willfully ignorant to that deal ever having been made between the both of them. Hanae is used to her little brother’s antics, so she easily pretends that Genji is not there, her back turned to him as she finishes tying the robe-like slip, feeling the ends of the cotton fabric brush at her upper thighs as the robe lies in place over the slightly generous curve of her bottom.

Hanae forgoes wearing a bra, especially when the point of meditation is freedom. The undergarment is a pesky little contraption that pinches at her skin and leaves deep imprints no matter how much money she pays for them not too. Hanae will forgo wearing them at any chance she can get, but the opportunities are few and far in-between when her breasts are so… _obvious_.

Hanae frowns a bit as she looks down and closely inspects how the slip just barely manages to contain the swell of her bosom. They are lovely in a low cut dress, but otherwise serve as an inconvenience.

The only thing her breasts have ever been good for is persuading Genji and other men to do things for her when she purposely pushes them together, inspiring lewd thoughts and fantasies. She’s indulged in most of them with Genji, having used sex as a bargaining tool as early as when Genji hit puberty and Hanae had realized he liked looking at her far too much for it to be anything other than want.

She almost forgets that Genji is in the room with her until she feels familiar heat at her back and soft lips brushing against her ear. His arms snake around her body, palms of his hands molding against the flare of Hanae’s hips before caressing upwards, tracing the compact muscles underneath the hourglass of her figure, and the side swell of her breasts. Genji cups both of her breasts in the palms of his hands, his thumbs brushing over her nipples, making them bud against the fabric in an instant.

Hanae presses her lips together and hums in approval as she tips her head back to rest against Genji’s shoulder, reaching out with her hand to squeeze at the nape of Genji’s neck and unwittingly anchor him close to her.

She loves having her breasts toyed with, and Genji knows this—knows how wet it makes her in-between her legs and how turned on she gets when Genji puts his mouth on them. It is almost second nature for Hanae to arch her back out and push into Genji’s hands, just as addicted and earnest for his touch as he is for hers.

They make quite the pair, she vaguely thinks. She hopes their father is blinded in his place up in the heavens, shielded from what they do behind closed doors.

“Where are you going, aneki?” Genji whispers on the shell of her ear, making Hanae tremble when the hot, humid puff of his breath fans out over her skin. He smells good and clean, like spearmint and that outrageously expensive cologne Genji always asks if Hanae likes before he wears it.

Genji is so much better at making Hanae a boneless pile of goo compared from how they first started their sexual relationship. Genji knows her body’s ins and outs so personally that it’s kind of infuriating how well he’s able to satisfy her now, especially when Genji has the audacity to be smug about his prowess afterwards when they’re basking in the afterglow.

Genji’s ego is already big enough, Hanae doesn’t like feeding it.

The hands on her chest knead slowly, lulling Hanae into a serene pleasure hazed trance, her lips parting on a low sound before she realizes she means to be answering a question.

“Meditation,” She begins, trying to find her voice amongst the fluttering feeling of weightlessness that is her body. “It’s been days since I last— _ahhhh_ …”

Hanae can feel the sly curve of Genji’s smile on the side of her neck. He has to bend his knees a bit so he can comfortably rest his head in the crook of her neck. Her brother is tall, towering five inches above Hanae at five foot ten. It is one of the many physical qualities Hanae admires about her brother, takes pride that she shares blood with someone so handsome.

“Feeling anxious, aneki?” Genji asks, his tone mischievous. “I would be more than willing to be the one who relieves you of your stresses. I think I would do a much better job of it as well.” Genji mutters with utter confidence and just like that Hanae is aching, wanting something between her legs. Her cunt tingles, growing wetter by the second as Genji continues to grope her.

Hanae swallows audibly, pushing her butt against the hardness in Genji’s robes and raking her fingernails through the short hair along his nape.

“Just me?” Hanae asks, testing Genji.

Genji chuckles.

“Of course. You know I love nothing more than making you come, aneki.”

Hanae gasps softly as one of Genji’s hands slips under her robe, pressing warm, calloused fingers against her cotton covered pussy, massaging her outer lips and dripping slit. Genji hums, incredibly pleased, when he feels how wet she already is, how her thighs close against Genji’s hand and rock in miniscule motions that has the friction from the fabric on her skin inspiring wonderful reactions from her body.

Her eyes flutter open as she trails her hand down Genji’s arm, outlining his hand with her palm, provoking him to move as she presses down on two of his fingers with her own. Feeling her own wetness on Genji’s fingers is an absolute thrill, makes Hanae moan in a way that brings a flush high to her cheeks.

“Such a good boy,” Hanae hums, licking over her lips in a sensuous pass. “You’ve learned so well.”

Genji just breathes against her neck, laying kisses along the raised tendons. He nudges his nose against the underside of her jaw, getting drunk off of Hanae’s natural scent, woody and sweet, an exceptionally delicate smell that makes Genji’s mouth water.

“Just wanna please you aneki—that’s all I ever want.” Genji whispers hotly. His fingers rub in a lulling motion, growing more hurried by the second as Hanae’s sounds become more desperate and loud. She’s soaking her panties, a wet and sticky slide as she indulgently caresses Genji’s fingers back and forth with the pads of her own.

Hanae smiles, secretive and triumphant.

“Then please me, and if you do it well enough little brother, I’ll repay you in kind…” Hanae trails off, letting the implication settle like a stone sinking to the bottom of a pond. Her voice fades into that of a sultry whisper when she mutters, “I’ll let you put it _anywhere_.”

Hanae laughs breathily at the sharp inhale of air Genji takes in through his nose. Her brother is ever so predictable; Genji has wanted to fuck her in the ass for the longest time but Hanae has never let him. Hanae believes Genji needs to _work_ for the things he truly wants—the privilege of indulging in her body included.

Genji doesn’t waste time; he flips Hanae around so that she is facing him, and she takes notice in how his eyes have darkened and how his breath has quickened. Genji bites at his bottom lip as he begins to untie the knot around her waist, taking care not to tug or pull at her so she’s not jostling around from Genji’s impatience.

He curses under his breath when the knot finally loosens and he pulls apart the robe, slowly working it down Hanae’s shoulders until gravity makes the fabric fall and pool around her feet. Hanae watches Genji watch her, feeling her nipples tighten even more from the attention. She feels heat spread down her neck, towards her chest as Genji’s eyes slowly roam over the expanse of her body, settling at the covered mound between her legs and lingering. His gaze is like lukewarm honey, a slow, steady drip.

“You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Genji murmurs, simply awed with her everything. “I’m afraid no other will ever hold a candle to you, aneki.”

Hanae snorts softly, rolling her eyes at the flattery.

“You know I have never cared about my looks Genji, and I do not care now.”

Genji shakes his head, smiling as if aspirated with her outlook.

“It still doesn’t hurt to be told every once and a while, right aneki?” Genji steps closer, cradling her cheek with his clean palm and tilting her head up for a kiss. Hanae makes a pleased sound when their lips meet and press together, moving over one another’s in a leisure graze, soft smacking noises echoing throughout the room.

Genji breaks away slowly, kissing delicately at her closed eye lids before he moves down towards her neck. Hanae tilts her head back, the curtain of her long dark hair falling along her back as Genji’s hands smooth down the expanse of her curved spine, settling at the roundness of her hips and pulling her closer. His lips are smooth as he mouths at the underside of her jaw, tackling the sensitive little areas that make Hanae twitch and claw at Genji’s shoulders. She can feel Genji’s smile on her skin like a brand as he moves down, laving his tongue along the tendons of her neck, making Hanae shiver.

Genji’s hands then encompass her bottom, giving one hearty squeeze before he gathers her up in his arms, prompting Hanae to wrap her legs around Genji’s waist as he kisses her some more. He carries Hanae easily over towards her four poster bed, pushing aside the drape Hanae uses sometimes to block out the sun when she feels like not dealing with the day’s responsibilities for ten more minutes.

Genji lays her down gently, taking his time just to stare and re-familiarize himself the lush lines and curves of her body. His fingers dip into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down slowly off of her hips and down her legs.

Hanae realizes just how hot and wet her pussy is when the cool air hits her. The rosy dull pink of her nipples harden further, standing straight up as if they know Genji’s mouth is nearby. She makes a pleased noise as she bites her bottom lip, stretching her arms out above her head and spreading her legs so Genji can get to work. He’s watching her like he can’t quite believe someone like her exists, pupils blown, breath heavy, and Hanae knows if she were to stick a finger into his mouth, the inside would be drenched with saliva.

Taking a breath, Hanae shifts her weight and begins teasing at one of her nipples, plucking and pinching, loving how Genji actually groans for it, eyes wide as her tongue peaks out over the swell of her upper lip.

Hanae can be just as deliberately crude as Genji when she wants to be. She delights in how dirty such acts make her feel, like she’s wrongfully inhibiting someone else’s body—someone who isn’t practically royalty, who doesn’t stand to inherit a criminal empire and all the responsibilities that come with it, someone who can get away with behaving like an uncultured slut, fucking a man who loves her body and her in return.

“What are you waiting for?” Hanae asks, smirk softening her otherwise severe mouth. Hanae’s hand slowly runs down the plains of her fit body, settling at the plump little mound of her cunt, wet and glistening as she coyly opens herself up. “Come and eat this pussy up.”

That moves Genji into action like nothing else she ever could have said to him to get Genji up and going when they were children.

Genji tugs Hanae towards the edge of the bed with a rough pull, kneeling on the ground as he grips her upper thighs in his punishing hold and dives right in.

Hanae gasps like she’s treading water at that first press of Genji’s skillful tongue. He laps at her inner labia lips, tracing them lightly with the tip of his tongue. Genji’s tongue swirls up, flicking the muscle in lightening quick strokes against the swollen bud of her clit, making Hanae arch and writhe, a loud cry leaving her lips as Genji continues to assault the most sensitive part of her anatomy.

How Genji’s tongue never seems to tire is simply magic like the very blood in their veins. The wet, slick noises of Genji enthusiastically eating her out only grow louder as Hanae begins to _gush_. She feels her juices run down her perineum and ass, soaking into the sheets of her bed.

Hanae is gasping and moaning, allowing herself to let go and drift as she grips onto the back of Genji’s skull and keeps his face grounded and steady as she starts to grind on his face. Genji lets her, growling into the press, loving how her juices stain his chin. Genji’s eyes are hot, burning right into the blazing pit of Hanae’s gut as he looks up at her before rolling her hips back for a better angle, knowing she loses it each and every time whenever her legs are in the air and folded back.

She allows for Genji to move her into such a humiliating position, lying back and enjoying the sensations that wrack her body in tiny tremors. Genji’s mouth leaves her with one last parting lick before he rears back and wipes absentmindedly at his shiny mouth. His breathing is labored and his face is incredibly flushed as he stands, resting one knee on the bed.

“Hold these for me aneki—hold them back,” Genji husks, soothing over the sweaty underside of her knee. Hanae follows Genji’s instructions with a huff, hesitantly sliding her hands and hooking her fingers into the underside of her knees, raising her legs high enough to where her weight is mostly settled on her mid-lower back. Hanae watches Genji expectantly, waiting for what he’ll do next, trying to ignore how she must look.

Genji’s hands smooth over the inside of her thighs, spreading them wide so he can see how Hanae unfurls like the very blossoms out in their gardens, blooming with a certain amount of heat. He licks over his lips, humming in satisfaction when his fingers plunder her soft center, and little to no resistance is met as Genji pumps two of his fingers in easily, almost immediately working up into a fast rhythm.

Hanae mewls and gasps, her toes curling as Genji hits her sweet spot over and over again in this particular position. She cries out, trying to catch her breath but Genji is cruel and determined. He eggs her on with filthy crude words that shouldn’t make Hanae as hot as they do, but she’s losing an uphill battle as Genji begins feverishly circling her clit with the thumb of his other hand.

Hanae jerks like someone touched her skin with a live current, throwing her head back with a shout, biting her bottom lip to quiet the sound rather unsuccessfully. Her nails dig into the sensitive skin at the back of her knees as the tendons that connect her legs and pelvis quiver and shake. She’s so caught up in the feeling that she almost doesn’t hear when Genji says, “Mmm, aneki is so cute when she’s about to come.”

She rides Genji’s hand until the sensations become overwhelming.

Hanae comes with Genji’s name on her lips but the sound warbles into that of a wrecked sob as Genji’s battering fingers pull out at just the right moment, prompting for a clear pulsing stream of liquid to arch high and hit Genji in his chest. Hanae’s eyes roll back, her mouth parted agape as her hips twitch in weak jerks, the movements completely involuntary.

“ _God_ —oh fuck yeah, that’s it baby, just like that,” Hanae hears Genji say, feeling like there’s water inside her ears as she tries to gasp down enough air so that she won’t pass out. Genji continues to circle her clit, making the tremors last longer as Hanae writhes, stuck between begging for mercy or for more.

She chooses the former, kicking at Genji weakly, pushing him back and away so she can reclaim her body.

Genji comes to rest beside her after a moment, pulling her back into his body where his shirt has been disposed of. The feeling of his bare skin is welcomed and preferred; he is warm and solid behind her, a steady constant weight. He’s hard as well, but he doesn’t pose any expectations of Hanae taking care of his arousal, instead Genji just caresses a hand comfortingly through her hair, gently untangling the small knots as he waits for Hanae to gather herself again.

“Feeling relaxed?” Genji asks innocently when Hanae has unknowingly synced her breath to Genji’s rise and fall at her back. “Better than sitting on a cold ass rock, trying to control your breathing for three hours straight, huh aneki?”

Snorting softly, Hanae thumps Genji's shoulder with the back of her hand, the movement weak and lazy.

“Shut it before I change my mind about our little deal,” Hanae murmurs. “I need to be relaxed, not annoyed.”

Genji makes a peculiar noise. “So mean aneki…don’t you love me at all?”

Hanae will grant Genji _something_ , at least, for his spectacular performance.

“I love you more than you will ever know little brother. You are the only thing that I keep close to my heart—never doubt that.” Hanae says this knowing how Genji goes absolutely weak in the knees for Hanae verbally declaring her love for him. It’s rare enough that when she says it, Genji always appears surprised like he’s hearing it for the first time all over again.

The room is quiet— _still_.

“Aneki…?” Genji’s voice is soft, reminding Hanae of all those times Genji would sneak into her room during thunderstorms with tears in his eyes, trying to put on a brave face even though he would jump each time the lightning would crack. She doesn’t answer him, opting to prolong the silence and see what he’ll do.

Genji kisses at her shoulder, lips lingering on her skin as he whispers the words, “There will never be another one for me such as you.”


End file.
